In a conventional cyclone separation device and an electric vacuum cleaner with the same, sucked air containing dust is swirled in a cylindrical separation chamber, and relatively large dust in the air containing dust is first separated by a centrifugal force and collected in a dust collection chamber below the separation chamber. On that basis, a device in which air is swirled in a separation portion with a higher centrifugal force, and relatively small dust is separated and collected in a dust collection chamber below the separation portion (for example, see Patent Literature 1), or a device in which air is filtered by a filter or the like, and relatively small dust is separated and collected in a dust collection chamber below the filter (for example, see Patent Literature 2) are known.
Also, a device is conventionally known in which relatively large dust is previously radially blown off by a centrifugal force from an opening provided in a side wall of a swirl chamber in an upper side of a swirl chamber, and collected in a collection chamber through the opening provided in the side wall of the swirl chamber (for example, see Patent Literature 3).